gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Glease
Glease Source is the sixth episode of Glee's fourth season, and the seventy-second episode overall. This episode is set to premiere on November 15th, 2012 and will be "The Musical Episode." The Episode will be directed by Michael Uppendahl and Written by Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa Source Plot As an excited Rachel prepares for her first Off-Broadway audition, a jealous Cassandra takes advantage of a timely opportunity. While Will gets ready to take his sabbatical, word of his replacement sends shockwaves through McKinley. Sue ends her truce with the Glee Club and levels her anger at a familiar target. New Directions prepares for their production of “Grease.” Source Spoilers Plot *This will be the musical episode dedicated to the classic musical "Grease." *Kitty, Marley, and Unique have a slumber party ala Grease. Source *Rachel is also preparing to audition for The Glass Menagerie. Source Scenes *Naya was filming on the McKinley set (9/21) Source *Chord filmed a bro scene (9/26) Source *Naya and Amber filmed more scenes for this episode (10/3) Source 1 Source 2 *Lea filmed a number with the original members of New Directions (10/3) Source *There’s a scene with Kurt and Rachel where Kurt gets a text from Tina about glee club doing Grease.Source *A dancing scene was filmed with Chord, Jacob, Blake, Samuel, Harry, Kevin and Cory. (10/5) Source *Santana filmed more scenes for this episode (10/8)Source *Lea filmed a scene with Kate Hudson and Chris Colfer (10/9) Source Music *Chris was in the studio (10/12) It could be for the next episode Source https://twitter.com/chriscolfer *Cory was in the studio (9/17) However it could be for either this episode or The Role You Were Born To Play Source *Both Chord and Chris were in the studio (9/19) However it could be for either this episode or The Role You Were Born to Play Source *Naya was in the studio (9/27) Source *Amber was in the studio (9/17) Source *Glee: The Music Presents Glease will be released on November 6th, and feature nine Grease songs from this episode and The Role You Were Born to Play . Songs All songs are from Grease unless stated. *'You're the One That I Want'. Sung by Marley and TBA (Promo). *'Beauty School Drop Out. ''Sung by Blaine (Promo) *Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee. Sung by Kitty with Sugar, Brittany, Unique and Tina (Promo and Picture 11) *Greased Lightning'''. Sung by Sam and Ryder Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Kate Hudson as Cassandra July *Sarah Jessica Parker as Isabelle Wright Guest Stars *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Alex Newell as Wade Adams *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Becca Tobin as Kitty Trivia *This is the first sixth episode of a season that doesn't contain a Mash-Up contest. Gallery A301v9lCQAAkeKO.jpg Greased Lightning?.jpg funhouse.jpg A36uJHNCQAACZWF.jpg Retro Rachel.jpg Funhouse 2.gif Tumblr mbc7iiUOWg1rxyf78o1 250.gif A4YUyWnCQAEtCWp.jpg BSDO.gif tumblr_mbf4drNFbr1qjw66no1_500.jpg Gleasae_Number.JPG A4x2jeLCYAAL0hm.jpg-large.jpeg|Greased Lightning A4x3ghqCMAAJUAS.jpg|Greased Lightning 2 Cassandrajuly00.jpg Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes